Thoes We Hold Dear
by Ballball9898
Summary: "I came here to escape my past and start anew. Then I met ayumi and that and that plan went out quickly" join me malik ashidori as I deal with my ominous past and try to find love in the process. Rated T but may change


Hey guys ballball here and this is my first fic and if it's really bad then tell me and I'll try to make it better but no promises k ;)

Any way here's the story and criticism is allowed and no flames please because I need to get better and you people who flame have no life.

Disclaimer: Any other anime references I use go to their respective owners. I only own the plot and all OC

Chapter 1 the beginning

As I walked front doors of the school I sighed heavily. I came here to escape the demons of my past and start new. My name is Malik Ashidori and I live in the land of aphoria. I'm 16 years old and about 5'8 I have black hair and weird white eyes many say they are beautiful but I really don't think so. Anyway in aphoria there are lots of special powers are very common anything you could possibly think of was here. "Chirp" "Chirp" I was snapped out of my thoughts when pippy got my attention. Pippy was a spirit animal, Spirit animals are physical manifestations of your psyche and your inner thoughts. Pippy wasn't a very big bird only about five and a half feet long with pitch black feathers, she had white edges on her wings and yellow around her eyes and on the end of her tail. I gave a small smile to pippy and looked down at myself.

I wore a pitch black collard short sleeve shirt, with hot pink trim on the collar and the sleeves, it had MAK sewn into the left chest it was also hot pink. I wore dark blue jeans with black shin guards with black and hot pink shoes, and lastly my sword shitsuren was strapped on my left hip. I looked over to pippy who was on my shoulder "well lets go and sit in the auditorium till home room" I got a small chirp from pippy in response and we set of to the auditorium. It was a little walk to the auditorium from the main lobby but when I got there it was packed.

_And I thought I got here early _

I sighed at the thought and continued through the isles to find a seat. I saw a few seats but none of them seemed too special and I decided against them but as I was walking I felt a tug at my mind like something was guiding me. I followed this feeling until I saw her sitting alone in a row of seats. Petting the white and black fox on her lap

She was absolutely gorgeous she had dark as night hair that flowed down to her mid back; she had creamy white skin that looked divine. She wore a black and white striped shirt with a black skirt that came down to her mid-thigh ending just above the knee. She wore shin guards like mine and black and white shoes. Resting on her lap was a black and white fox it was snow white with black around its eyes and on the tips on its ears and tail.

_She's beautiful_

My heart started pounding and my breaths started becoming labored "This felling it's exactly the same felling I got when I met….her" I decided to sit with her from the look of this the was lonely and that's a felling I wouldn't wish upon anyone. When I got to the seat next to her the small fox looked at me with brilliant azure eyes. They narrowed at me as if the fox was reading my mind and intentions, I gave a warm smile to the fox and it lowered its head then I turned my attention toward the girl. The moment our eyes met I was mesmerized her eyes were a snow white on the outside and it spilled into a royal sky blue neat the pupil.

"Umm…is this seat taken" I asked putting my arms on the back of my head in a nervous gesture

"N-N-No i-its free" she said she hugged the fox tighter to her chest from what I could guess the was more nervous than I was

I took the seat right next to her I slid shitsuren across my lap and pippy jumped on its hilt. Examining her close I noticed a sword strapped on her back its hilt pm her left shoulder

"Aww w-w-what a c-cute bird" She said stretching a hand toward pippy who gladly jumped on it.

"That's pippy my spirit animal"

"Well she's a-a-adorable" she said rubbing pippy gently"

"Well I'm Malik Ashidori and you know pippy" I said making a gesture to her to introduce herself. Just as I mentioned her name pippy spread her wings and gave an exciting chirp

She got an surprised look on her face and bowed apologetically "Gomen'nasai i-I'm a-ayumi kazito and t-t-this i-is my partner fubuki" she shuddered out. I looked to fubuki and he gave a small yip looking at me intently. I looked back to ayumi and saw the warm smile that could bring tyrants to their knees. I felt my heart skip a few beats and I gave a warm smile back

_This year will be interesting_

**A.N.: Well that is the first chapter and tell me if it was good or bad so I can get better and this story won't be a total clown show. Well guys I'm out see ya**


End file.
